Heavy construction equipment such as front end loaders are ideal for snow removal and provide an important source of income for contractors during the slow winter season. Such equipment is more than capable of plowing or pushing a much larger area of snow than defined by the width of the bucket or other primary tool or implement. Conventionally this capability must be taken advantage of by mounting on the bucket a large blade, e.g., 14 feet. However, the removal and replacement of the blade is a difficult and time-consuming task, made more so by the weather naturally occurring when plowing is necessary. In addition, once a large (e.g., 14-foot) blade is attached, driving or transporting the equipment over normal streets is a problem and is generally hazardous.